knight_fallfandomcom-20200214-history
Knite
Knite (騎士) is one of the main protagonists of the series. He is a Knight of Arienthil, a skilled fighter and strategist, and is a holder of the ice element. Appearance Knite has the appearance of an attractive young man in his mid-twenties. He has a muscular, athletic build, shaggy red hair, and speckled brown and blue eyes. He has freckles on most of his skin, notably his cheeks and nose. He also has two scars on the left side of his chin. He debuted in the comic wearing black skinny jeans, a red, gray and black hoodie, and red converse, his second appearance in the comic featured a fully black ninja-looking outfit. It has a high collar, short sleeves with long finger-less gloves, and draped cloths around his waist along with pants and open-toed boots. He also wears a black mask tied around his face, and carries shuriken, as well as two tonfas on his back. Personality Knite is a former Knight of Arienthil, and is compassionate, fun-loving, and energetic. He is also a wonderful strategist, tactician, and very adept as fighting. He can be stern, serious, passionate, as well as impulsive. He often portrays a more happy-go-lucky, dense exterior to conceal his actual feelings. First Chapter Knite's first appearance is technically in page one, where after Erin says she wants more than an ordinary life, an ominous image of Knite is shown. His first dialogue was on page 6, where he asks Kori whats wrong after Kori's first encounter with Erin. In the next page he is seen walking with Kori and the two see a news report of a robbery which may involve an organized crime boss they are looking for, so they rush to the scene. Once there, they discover that Teno is involved, and they discuss their course of action. When Knite says he is going to go in, Kori snaps at him stating that hostages are involved. He decides that its all the more reason to intervene, and zip-lines into the building. Once inside he incapacitates several of the robbers, but Teno escapes to the roof and Knite follows him. Once on the roof Knite shares some quippy dialogue with Teno, and as Teno stalls he throws a grenade into the stairwell Knite is taking cover in, forcing him out. Knite barely dodges it, resulting in cuts and bruises. Teno remarks that Knite is "pretty strong for a runt" and Knite replies by saying "where I come from you have to be" before the two begin fighting. By the time Erin and her hostage-taker arrive on the roof, Knite has Teno in a headlock and tazes him. Knite yells at the robber to let her go, and throws a shuriken at him, slicing his neck. Knite walks over to Erin and asks her if she is okay, extending his hand to help her up. As she regains her bearings and her vision, extending her hand to take his, she notices Teno behind him, holding a gun. Relationships Kori Kori is Knite's summoning, as well as closest and oldest friend. As battle partners they trust each other with they lives, and work very well together. Off the battlefield Kori serves as a voice of reason as well as a trusted confidant. After they are trapped in Japan, they have to rely on each other day to day, as well as in investigating in order to eventually go home. Erin Erin and Knite meet the night of the bank robbery on the roof, after Knite saves Erin from one of the robbers. Trivia * Knite's appearance as well as personality is largely inspired by the author's. * "Knite" is actually not his real name, but an alias. * Knite is also largely inspired by several other manga protagonists, including Naruto, Edward Elric, and Jaune Arc. * Knite was originally intended to have black spiky hair, and be around 12-13 years old. However, it was decided early in story development that he should be older and have more unique look. * Knite's color theme, Red, symbolizes strength, leadership, joy, determination, vibrance, and action. It also symbolizes passion, romance, and sexuality, which is ironic considering his opposite personality. * Knite's character is also a symbol that hope, warmth and compassion can come out of despair. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Human Category:Summoner